After Kagome returned
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: I just wanted to make a short fanfic of Inuyasha and Kagome after Kagome comes back with a little bit of Sesshomaru and Rin
1. Chapter 1

**My first Inuyasha fanfic. It's short, sweet and full of fluff in a sense. One day i'll be able to make one with chapters but I'm too focused at the moment with the Code Geass fanfics, my yugioh fanfic, my naruto fanfic, my boyfriend's fanfic request and my school life. Please enjoy**

* * *

It's been 5 years since Kagome began to live in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and her friends. They had lost Kaede to old age 3 years ago when Rin was 14. Kaede's death was hard on Inuyasha's group and Rin.

Now, Rin was at the age of 16 and at the age of marriage for most teen girls in the Feudal Era. Rin has been waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to return for her but he never did return to take her back to the Western Lands. When Rin was 15, Inuyasha had taken Kagome as his life mate and Kagome ended up with silver streaks in her ebony black hair. Her brown eyes had amber gold flecks in them, she grew tiny fangs, sharp claws and she had black dog ears on her head.

Kagome had become pregnant 3 months after Rin had turn 16, much to the happiness of Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha.

The story begins where Kagome was taking care of business with the help of Jineji and Shippo. Inuyasha had taken Rin hunting with him since she asked to join him. At that time, Sesshomaru had shown up at Kaede's village and looked around for the old woman.

He saw Kagome walking towards him with a radiant smile on her face.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Kagome asked her half-brother-in-law.

"I am here to see Inuyasha and to take Rin home," Sesshomaru said with his usual cold tone.

Kagome frowned slightly as her ears twitched on top of her head to see if she could sense her mate's anywhere close by.

"Inuyasha has taken Rin out to hunt since she has been upset as we all have been a bit lately," Kagome stated with a sad look in her eyes.

"What has happened?" Sesshomaru asked not showing his concern.

"Kaede has died 3 years ago. I have taken over as this village's priestess and Rin has learned to become a priestess as I am with the teachings Kaede has given me already," Kagome explained.

"They do not mind having a half-demon as their priestess?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Since Inuyasha has shown that he cares about this village, the villagers accept half-demons and me as their priestess since I had my abilities before I became a half-demon and I still possess them now," Kagome stated as she rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"You have mated with my brother," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes, Inuyasha and I have become mated and now have 2 pups on the way. We were hoping you'd be here for their naming ceremony that another priestess that accepts that all demons are not evil will be there to bless our children," Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru nodded and slowly reached his hand out to touch Kagome's stomach. He really wanted to feel the life of his niece and nephew. He looked at Kagome who smiled and nodded her head. Sesshomaru gently touched her stomach and felt the pups kick his hand lightly.  
"This Sesshomaru shall protect his pack," Sesshomaru stated gently.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Rin's scent flowed through Kagome and Sesshomaru's sense of smell.

"LORD SESSHOMARU YOU CAME FOR ME!" Rin cried out happily and ran towards him just to jump into his arms.

"Rin you have grown," Sesshomaru said softly.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand gently rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Were you and the pups alright?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Yes we were fine," Kagome said with a loving smile before she kissed Inuyasha hello.

Inuyasha returned the kiss gently then pulled back to smile at her with love and affection.

"So Sesshomaru you've returned for Rin," Inuyasha stated.

"Yes and to make amends with you as well little brother," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Inuyasha's eyes widen then they softened lightly.

"No need, I may have grown up without my father's guidance but Kagome explained to me that you guided me in your own way and for that I thank you," Inuyasha said calmly.

Sesshomaru looked at them coldly trying to hide his shock, his guilt for not being the brother he should have been despite the human blood that ran through his half brother's veins, and his admiration for Kagome to know his hidden feelings.

"I would like to start being brothers," Sesshomaru suddenly stated, shocking everyone.

"I-I would like that," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome and Rin smiled and hugged their respective alphas.

"Sesshomaru is going to take Rin as his life mate," Kagome stated with a gentle smile.

Sesshomaru stiffened and glared at her lightly.

"I would love to be mated to Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin stated happily.

"Are you sure Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded her head and was taken to the Western Lands, where Sesshomaru made her his mate.

Since then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have learned to accept one another as brothers. Kagome gave birth to a girl they named Izayoi after Inuyasha's mother and a son they named Inu no Taisho or Taisho for short, in remembrance of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father.

Rin got pregnant and named their daughter Kagura after the Wind Demon who defied Naraku , a son they named Sesshomaru Jr. and their other daughter Kanna after the Void who showed emotion at the end.

* * *

 **Review please and if it's mean then I don't really care. It ain't your fanfic. It's mine so back off!**


	2. Story Idea

**Hey there,**

 **I got a new story idea and it may be a chapter one. It would be slow making since I'm busy writing Code Geass R3: Tainted Kings, Prince of All Dragons, Time Travel(on hiatus for the time being), Konoha Academy, and Dangerous Love.**

 **Many wondered why I named Inuyasha's son Inu-no-Taisho or Taisho for short and not Sesshomaru(who didn't have a son with Rin). It was because Sesshomaru is the current Inu-No-Taisho of the Western Lands and he wanted to make amends with his brother and what better way than to let him name his son after their father. It's one of the greatest honors the older brother could ever give to his young half-brother.**

 **Now I named Rin and Sesshomaru's daughters Kagura and Kanna because if you've seen the Final Act and most of the later seasons of Inuyasha. Kagura tries to help Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group. Her death caused a sadness for Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru despite her being an enemy. I named the other daughter Kanna because Kagome cried during Kanna's death and Kanna helped them find a way to destroy Naraku. Kagura and Kanna deserved a live with someone who would love them not use them.**

 **Again this was my first Inuyasha fanfic, I will make another someday...maybe after my Code Geass R3: THe Tainted Kings is done or something.**

 **Oh and Mobile Reader, this story made me and 3 other reviewers happy and thats enough for me. You thought darkly about it and your review will be removed because I don't take crap from anyone when it comes to my stories. Everyone who has ever said crap on a review had been removed.**

 **ANYWAY, I hope you all will love my second Inuyasha fanfic that will happen someday...or soon**


End file.
